1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technology field, and more particularly to a blue phase liquid crystal display module, a blue phase liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Comparing with the liquid crystal materials widely used for the liquid crystal display, the blue phase liquid crystal molecule has following four outstanding advantages: (1) The response time of the blue phase liquid crystal molecule is within sub-millisecond, and can reach a high speed driving above 240 Hz without requiring the over drive technology in order to reduce a dynamic blur of a motion picture. When utilizing three primary colors of red, green and blue light emitting diodes (RGB-LED) as a backlight source, a color filter film is not required. Using the blue phase liquid crystal molecule can reach a field-sequential-color-timing display; (2) the blue phase liquid crystal molecule does not require an alignment layer which is required for other kinds of display modes. The manufacturing process is simplified and the cost is reduced; (3) In macroscopic view, the blue phase liquid crystal molecule is optically isotropic such that a blue phase liquid crystal device has features of wide viewing angle and well dark state; (4) When a cell thickness of a blue phase liquid crystal cell is greater than a penetration depth of an electric field, an affection of a change of a cell thickness of a liquid crystal cell with respect to transmittance rate can be ignored. That feature is suitable for manufacturing a large screen or single board liquid crystal display device.
However, in the conventional art, the blue phase liquid crystal encounters a problem of large driving voltage. Currently, improving the performance of a blue phase liquid crystal material or optimizing an electrode structure is usually utilized. However, the method that improving the performance of a blue phase liquid crystal material such as manufacturing a blue phase liquid crystal material with a big Kerr constant relates to a complex process for synthesizing a blue phase liquid crystal material. For example, when preparing a polymer of stable blue phase liquid crystal material, series factors of monomer, photo initiator, and synthesis conditions should be considered. Accordingly, the research and design cost is very expensive. For the method that optimizing an electrode structure, because an In-Plane Switching (IPS) driving method is used, a penetration depth generated by a lateral electric field of parallel electrodes is limited, and a higher driving voltage is required. Therefore, the blue phase liquid crystal display technology using IPS driving method has to be improved continuously.
In the conventional art, the reason that a liquid crystal display panel using a blue phase liquid crystal cannot adopt a vertical field is: after a liquid crystal display panel is applied with a voltage, under a function of a vertical electric field formed by a pixel electrode on an array substrate and a common electrode on an opposite substrate, the blue phase liquid crystal is stretched in a vertical direction. After a polarized light passes through a blue phase liquid crystal which is stretched in the vertical direction, a phase of the polarized light does not change. A polarized state after the polarized light passing through the blue phase liquid crystal is the same as a state that the blue phase liquid crystal display panel does not be applied with a voltage. Besides, because absorption axes of an upper polarizer and a lower polarizer of the liquid crystal display panel are perpendicular with each other, lights emitted from a backlight source cannot pass through the liquid crystal display panel so that a bright state of the liquid crystal display panel cannot be obtained. Accordingly, the above vertical electric field cannot realize a display of every grayscale of the blue phase liquid crystal display panel.